


By My Side

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Otabek being the best, But like the hint is there, Comfort and Encouragement, Having doubt, M/M, More friendship than ship tbh, OtaYuri Week 2017, Yuri is so done with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: Sometimes, Yuri feels very alone having to endure his annoying rinkmates and trying to fight back his self-doubts.Fortunately, there's one person, that he can count on to stand by his side and support him.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> Just a little OS for OtaYuri week. Was originally posted on Tumblr.  
> Beta-read, but let me know if you spot any mistakes.

The sound of the blades scraping the ice, resonated in the rink as he was holding the last move of his routine. Panting and out of breath, Yuri was suddenly called back to reality by the charming voice of his coach.

\- YURI! Come here now, you’re done for today.

Following Yakov instructions, Yuri started skating back to the exit of the rink. His gaze fell upon the two lovebirds, who were too busy cuddling each other to notice it was their turn on the ice. Currently, Victor was leaving some supposed-to-be-discreet kisses on his lover’s neck, making the latter giggle and blush.

Yuri couldn’t help but groan at the sight that had became way too frequent.

\- Hey Katsudon! It’s your turn on the ice, so get your ass over here and start practicing like the rest of us!

His yelling did finally get the attention of the two lovers, and Yuuri quickly responded with a smile and thank before getting on the ice followed by his coach, doubling as fiancé.

As he got out of the rink, Yuri was immediately accosted by Yakov, ready to give his critics.

\- That was good, but you really need to watch it near the end. You get exhausted way too quickly and your jumps become kind of sloppy. We can not let that happen in competition! Remember what Lillia told you about…

With a sigh, Yuri completely stopped listening to Yakov rant, turning his attention to Mila and Georgi who were talking further away. By the look on the drama king’s face, she must have still been harassing him to know who that mysterious blonde girl he was going out with was. It’s been a few months already but Mila still wouldn’t drop the question.

\- YURI! Are you listening?!

With his eternal look of not-giving-a-fuck, Yuri simply responded without looking at his coach,

\- Yeah, yeah… same as ever, good start and middle, watch the end, don’t forget your body will start changing, going for the gold again, etc.

Yakov simply sighed before adding,

\- Well if you know it, start showing it. You’ve got the talent Yuri but you still need to work. The competition isn’t going to get easier you know…

With a simple nod, the young boy turned his attention on the ice, where the Japanese man was practicing his routine, barely hearing the older man leave while telling him to go get changed.

As he was fixated on the other skater’s moves, Yuri was suddenly surprised by a mocking female voice.

\- So Yurio… checking out the other Yuri? He’s taken you know…

\- Shut up Mila! He grunted back, and stop it with that stupid nickname, my name is Yuri!

He really hated that nickname. At first it was just used by Victor, Yuuri and the former’s close circle, but in the last months it seemed to have spread like wild fire. Now almost everybody around him was using it and he was getting really sick of it.

The young girl simple shrug it away with a move of the hand,

\- Bah it’s easier that way… Anyway, what do you think of Yuuri’s program? Pretty impressive no? Victor is really driving him forward!

At the same time, said Yuuri had just finish his routine and was greeted by a huge congratulation kiss from his overjoyed fiancé.

\- Well maybe it could be if they were less busy sucking each other’s face all the time, snickered Yuri.

Mila turned to face him, a smirk on her face.

\- Jealous are you?… she added.

Half disgusted, half offended, Yuri turned around rolling his eyes, and added with disdain.

\- Yeah as if. But you know, I could say the same about you and that Italian chick…

He added that last part with a sneer and, as she turned red from embarrassment, started heading to the changing room.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about what Yakov, Mila and the others were saying. Everyone was really upping their games for this competition, and Yuri knew this year would be even more difficult than the last. Yuuri had really worked a lot on his anxiety problems and his already impressive program was gaining in precision. Victor was very motivated to come back to the ice and win back his world breaking records. Even Georgi was working thrice as hard on his routines, probably having gained new motivation through his new girlfriend.

Among all that, Yuri was really feeling the pressure on his shoulders from the skating world and the media. In his first year in the senior division he had already won the gold medal, so everyone was expecting of him to do just as good to show it wasn’t a lucky win. And Lillia wouldn’t let him forget about puberty coming to hit him in the face with changes to his body and adaptions to come. All of these factors had him really worried about the soon approaching competition.

Of course, Yuri would die before he let anyone in St-Petersburg know about this.

He finally got to his locker and automatically reached for his phone.

Two missed calls from Otabek.

With a smile, Yuri dialed him back, still picking his things up. He and Otabek hadn’t seen each other since the GPF but they had kept contact through skype, texts and phone calls. They were talking almost everyday and Yuri had to admit, he felt nice having a real friend around.

Otabek picked up after only two ring.

\- Hello Yuri.

\- Hey Otabek! Glad to see at least one person still remembers my name… he added with a little sarcastic smile.

He could hear Otabek’s sigh on the other side.

\- I see they’re still using that nickname?

Yuri let out a puff of anger.

\- Of course, they are!

He started rummaging more aggressively through his locker, throwing some things on the bench behind him.

\- And it’s gotten even worse since Katsudon started training here… I really don’t get why I’M the one who should lose my name when I’VE been here the longest! It’s fucking unfair! He then slammed the door before leaning against the locker. Thank god Yakov and Lillia didn’t start using it too.

There was a silence on the line, before Otabek’s voice was heard again.

\- I know how much you hate when people call you that but… it’s not the only thing bothering you right now, right? He then added in a more worried tone. What’s going on Yuri?

Still leaning against the metal door, the young man simply sighed.

\- Nothing…

This time the silence was way longer and Yuri knew Otabek wouldn’t fall for that. His friend was a man of few words but his silences were really speaking. After a few seconds, Yuri gave up and finally opened up.

\- It’s just…. It’s just that I feel a lot of pressure from everyone… and it’s not like I’m worried or anything but… but what if… what if I’m not good enough…

That last part was so muttered it was barely audible.

\- You are good enough Yuri.

No hesitation, no pause. Otabek’s answer was short and simple.

\- But…

\- You’ve always been good enough, he interrupted him. Way more than enough actually.

Yuri wasn’t sure how to answer.

\- Look I know I have talent but… but I’m…

\- Worried about your body changing? Yuri nodded even though his friend couldn’t see him. Don’t be.

\- Why?…

\- Because it’s not your only strength. You’ve always been a warrior at the core… so don’t stop fighting now.

Yuri was at a complete lack of word, a rare sight to see.

After a few seconds, Otabek’s voice came up again, hesitantly.

\- Yuri?

\- Yeah… wow that’s pretty profound man.

He then let out a little laugh, not really knowing how to react.

Well returning the compliment would already be a start.

\- And you know you’re pretty talented too! Still can’t figure why JJ was the one getting on the podium.

The little jab at the Canadian skater was just to easy. Otabek let out a small laugh.

\- Well we can both agree on this one.

\- Hum… Otabek, I….

\- Yes?

Yuri started panicking.

He had spoken without really thinking. What was he going to say? What did he want to say?

_I miss you_

_I want to see you again_

_I think I…_

\- Nothing. Just thanks for the pep talk… and for, you know, believing in me.

He found himself blushing and was happy the Kazakhstan’s man couldn’t see him right now.

\- Anytime, Otabek softly answered.

Noise from the other room suddenly caught Yuri’s attention. He would have to hang up soon.

\- So, hum… I gotta go so…

\- Say Yuri?

Otabek’s answer came at the same time and Yuri was suddenly curious.

\- Yeah?

\- Hum… Well, I was thinking of taking a break for a couple weeks and… since your birthday is coming soon I thought that… maybe, I could come to Russia and we could celebrate it together?

Yuri’s reaction was immediate

\- Really?!? That would be awesome!!!

He almost couldn’t believe what he just heard. That was amazing news.

\- Glad to see you like the idea.

\- Of fucking course, I do! I can wait to show you around all the best places!

His energy suddenly rose up again and he was getting all excited.

\- Great… It’s a promise then.

Yuri’s heart suddenly skipped a beat at Otabek’s words. What the fuck had just happened?

\- Well I’ll let you go now, the latter continued, don’t want to keep you too long.

Yuri simply agreed, still feeling rather confused.

\- Yeah… I’ll talk to you later?

\- Of course, Otabek answered. Goodbye Yuri.

\- Bye Beka…

Yuri then hung up the phone, with a slight smile on his lips.

Otabek was coming here. They would finally be able to see each other again and Yuri just couldn’t wait. That was really the best news he had received in a while.

His phone then buzzed in his hand. It was a text from Otabek.

**Good Luck!**

It was followed by a Thumbs up emoji.

Yuri smile only grew at the sight. He finished picking up his things and headed out of the changing room before Yakov came to get him out himself.

His worries weren’t completely gone, but it was nice knowing Otabek would be there to cheer him on. It really made a difference to have a friend by his side.

On the way out, Yuri took another look at the encouragement text and smiled fondly. Now he was really looking forward to the next practice!


End file.
